Promotion
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It was something she had never expected; one that watches from afar to be admiring her so. She couldn't deny the feeling that spread through her at the thought of such a person keeping eyes on her. It certainly made her head walk right into a fog. - AR - Yuri - GirlxGirl -


Guardian Corps' finest soldier strides to the office of one Jihl Nabaat, commander of PSICOM, after being summoned. The reason was not explained when she got the word but she's sure it's nothing bad – she always follows the correct dialogue, commands, and protocol. Never has there been room for error from when she would walk into work to the time she left. She simply could not come to any conclusion as to why the lieutenant colonel would call for her. Thankfully enough she hadn't been sent on any extreme missions therefore she's unscathed and still clean.

Unlike the other soldiers in the Guardian Corps, she wears her own variation of the uniform; sleeveless white overcoat atop a brown turtleneck zipped up to the top, a metallic green pauldron over her left shoulder which has two yellow stripes to symbolize her rank as a sergeant. A red cape attaches next to her left shoulder with a black sleeve resting over her left arm. Knee-high leather boots meet a brown mini-skirt, black shorts beneath that. Her gunblade rests in a case that hangs off her belt with a red pack hanging off her waist.

As usual she wears a lightning bolt pendant, two black bands around her right bicep, and a silver naval piercing that can only be seen if she turns just right. Her light pink hair falls around her heart-shaped face; bangs crossing to the right with tresses draping over her left shoulder. Aqua eyes hold steady until she gets to the door to the office, finally glancing down curiously at the handle before she opens it.

Behind the gray desk sits the elegant woman in all her glory. She stands as the female approaches, addressing her, "Lightning." Her bright green eyes remain encased behind thin glasses with her name, in Cocoon script, engraved on the arm. Long blond hair drapes down all the way to her mid-thigh with her bangs pushed to the right side of her face. Dressed in the female version of such a high ranked officer; she's breath taking. Even under all the layers and linking chains her womanly frame is accented well. In case of an emergency, her baton is strapped to her side, although it would be primarily used for fencing.

Lightning walks forward between two small, gray chairs before sitting in one just as Jihl sits in her own. "Lieutenant Colonel." Her gaze holds that of the other woman, ignoring the itch to drop her guard.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I have an important matter to discuss with you. You've been working hard and I've put the word in, I would like to have you as my right-hand."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not happy? This promotion is much steadier than that of the Guardian Corps. As a PSICOM Director and by my side you'd be far more successful. A beautiful woman such as yourself should consider moving away from that field of men."

"I'm happy where I'm at."

The light hearted tone cracks as she stands up just as Lightning does, prepared to keep the woman in her office as long as she possibly can. "This is not up for discussion, Farron."

Ignoring her, Lightning turns away in preparation to leave. All she knows is she has to get away from this woman who knows just which buttons to press. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time. I'm sure you have other engagements to get to."

Confident steps bring Jihl around the side of her desk and standing between the two chairs where Lightning had sat. Standing before her, Lightning remains wary of her movements. "I've canceled all my appointments for the day. You are all I have to take care of." The woman takes another step forward, backing the pink haired soldier up against her desk, which is when Lightning notices that Jihl would be a good two inches shorter than her, if she didn't wear heels, instead of two inches taller. She removes her glasses and sets them on the edge of the desk, reaching around Lightning as she does. "Are you sure I can't convince you otherwise?"

"Why do you want me? I'm sure there's some genius that would gladly do anything you say."

Jihl remains leaning her hand against the desk, towering over the soldier with ease. Struggling to breathe, Lightning stares up at the woman in hopes to forgetting how close they really are. Despite being out in the field every day with more men than she could count, she found this woman before her intoxicating. She merely wishes Jihl would accept the 'no' and leave her be.

"I've seen you training Farron." Jihl's right hand reaches out for the other side of the desk but comes to a rest on Lightning's hip. "The way you move – knowing every place you can step and where to hit. All of your split second calculations and maneuvers. You're brilliant and an unstoppable force. Why _wouldn't_ I desire for you to be my right-hand. Don't you wish to be beside me?"

The double sided words send Lightning's head spinning, unable to think straight. For, of course she wants more than anything to climb the ladder – who doesn't? Moving up means more work and more pay, she'd be more than capable to do what she needed as well as being able to get time off to spend with Serah. But all Lightning can concentrate on are those deep red lips that seem to get closer and closer to her own just as her hand travels up Lightning's side. Just as those lips touch hers, Lightning finds her own hands reaching out to pull Jihl closer – lost in the seduction.

Lightning's arms wind around the slender waist, inside of the heavy overcoat, grabbing andsqueezing at the firm bottom in an effort to pull their bodies closer together. The blonde gropes at Lightning's breast as her tongue runs possessively over the pink-haired woman's lips, which open instantly. Unable to help herself, Lightning moans against Jihl's mouth, the tongue delving into her mouth tangling with her pink muscle. Leaning towards her, Jihl pushes herself between Lightning's legs and urges Lightning to sit atop the desk. As she does, Jihl reaches up and pulls Lightning's face down to kiss her once more. Grabbing lustfully at the shorter woman, Lightning kisses Jihl's cheek in a miss at her lips.

"Have you changed your mind?"

A half nod is all the brilliant woman gets before Lightning pulls her back into a kiss, tongues meeting even before their lips connect and needy fingers tangle into the zippers and buttons. Jihl runs her hands up the soldier's thighs, teasing the fabric. For once she can say she's glad she cleared the rest of her day – with this woman, she'll need more time with her.

* * *

_Jihl x Lightning  
I never thought about it till one kind soul commissioned me for it. This was the result.  
It's been quite a long time since I've wrote yuri, a nice change. Hope, whoever, enjoys._


End file.
